El libro que guarda mi historia
by hikaru117
Summary: esta es una pequeña historia de sora, que por unos sueños muy raros que a tenido comienza a escribir un libro, y poco a poco se da cuenta de que todo lo que a soñado realmente paso.Fic rikuXsora y axelXroxas-Shonen Ai
1. Capitulo I Y se aproxima a mi corazón

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----_

_Esta es una peque a historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos_

_alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

_Les recomiendo leer el fic escuchando la cancion Sakura de ikimono gakari, fue parte de mi inspiracion ^^_

_--Capitulo narrado por Sora--_

"Y se aproxima a mi corazon.....llenando mi amanecer"

_**Es un dia muy fresco, como todos los otros, estoy viendo la puesta de sol con mis dos mejores amigos, Riku un chico un a o mayor que yo de cabello plateado**_

_**(llegando casi al blanco) y Kairi una linda chica de cabellos rojizos. Se siente tan bien estar asi pero la simple monotomia me esta cansando, quisiera irme**_

_**de este lugar y conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, nuevas comidas! eso seria tan genial...**_

_**Oh! riku y kairi quieren lo mismo, desean descubrir que se halla mas alla de estas costas, asi que hemos decidido crear unos botes para partir, estoy**_

_**realmente emocionado. Ojala terminemos pronto.**_

_**Un tiempo despues**_

_**-Bien chicos..es hora!-Digo yo muy emocionado**_

_**-Si, al fin podemos irnos de aqui-dice el chico de cabellos plateados**_

_**-Recuerden que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos!-dice Kairi, la peliroja**_

_**Dicho esto partimos, claro, yo no esperaba que la tormenta mas grande que habia visto en mi vida se apareciera y nos separara, yo fui a dar a un mundo**_

_**realmente extra o, habian criaturas llamadas sincorazon alli y al parecer solo yo podia acabar con ellos, desde ese dia comprendi que yo era el "elegido".**_

_**Mi vida cambio completamente, no estaba Riku ni Kairi. Yo debia buscarlos, pero no sabia ni por donde comenzar. Pasaron meses, me encontre con riku, y a**_

_**cambiado, realmente a cambiado mucho. De repente me reto, yo acepte al no tener mas opción, y el me gano.**_

_**Me senti destrozado, el pensar que mi mejor amigo por poco me asesina al haberme ganado, no se en que pensaba el pero yo estaba muy asustado, y sin embargo**_

_**el temor se fue rápidamente y se cambio por el dolor, dolor que salio de mi y que no pude explicar, llore, una lagrima salio de mi ojo sin yo darme cuenta y riku me miro, Clavo sus orbes verdes en**_

_**las mias y se detuvo, coloco su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola y luego se marcho, dejandome alli, boquiabierto.  
**_

_**Simplemente no entendia, pero el, no pudo asesinarme...**_

_**Kairi!!**_

_**al fin la he encontrado!**_

_**alli tendida en el suelo.**_

_**Que? kingdom hearts? oscuridad? luz? de que hablas riku? no entiendo..No, tu no eres riku! deja de utilizar su cuerpo!. Es eso, lo han estado utilizando, todo este tiempo...**_

* * *

-Uff..-suspiro- creo que ya termine de escribir por hoy -_si, este soy yo, y visto un uniforme escolar, escribo una historia de unos sueños realmente extraños_

_que e tenido ultimamente, son tan familiares, estan todos mis amigos, pero en un universo completamente diferente._

_Escucho unos pasos acercandose sigilosamente al arbol en el que me encuentro cogiendo su sombra, siempre noto cuando alguien esta cerca_

-ah si?-_este es riku, mi mejor amigo..bueno, creo que ya lo mencione en la historia que escribo sobre mis sueños-_

-Y dime? que tanto estas escribiendo sora?? llevas como 2 horas sentado aquí, acaso es una carta de amor? -_se sienta a mi lado y hala mis mejillas, odio que __haga eso-_

-Umm claro que no! y si lo fuera no te la ense aria! escribo sobre esos sue os tan extra os que e tenido-_lo empujo-_ y deja mis cachetes en paz!

-ah-_soy ignorado con respecto a mis mejillas- _en donde yo me vuelvo malo y por poco te mato?- _toma mi libreta bruscamente y comienza a leerla-_

-si, esos,oye! dame mi libreta! no tienes derecho a leerla! -_hubiera preferido que siguiera jugando con mis mejillas-_

-claro que si lo tengo, soy tu mejor amigo no? y los mejores amigos no tienen secretos _-si, si, cada vez que le digo algo que no le gusta saca eso de los amigos!-_

-Bueno, creo que no tengo opcion -_me rindo totalmente pero pienso en algo rápidamente-_ bien, ya que eres mi mejor amigo no te importa que me duerma aquí verdad? -_me arrecuesto en su_

_hombro afincando mi cabeza en el-_

-mmm la verdad no, solo dejame leer, que al fin se esta poniendo interesante _-me abraza con su brazo mientras que con el otro lee, ok, no fue una buena idea, pense que se molestaria al_

_incomodarse-_

-hum...oyee! pero si todo es interesante!

_-el se rie, detesto que se ria de mi, despues me siento tan estupido-_

-si si claro, ya duermete _-me tapa los ojos con su mano, y yo, simplemente caigo dormido-_

* * *

_**Te buscare riku! lo prometo, no dejare que esa oscuridad te consuma, solo esperame! te encontrare y volveremos juntos con kairi!. Vi como esa puerta se**_

_**cerraba, y mi oportunidad de salvarlo disminuyo completamente, sin embargo, no me iba a rendir.**_

_**-kairi..volver con riku, le prometi salvarlo y a ti te prometere que lo traere, volveremos, solo esperanos si? no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no olvides**_

_**esta promesa kairi**_

_**-claro que no lo hare sora, aqui los esperare, y no te atrevas a volver sin riku! -sonrie- es una promesa**_

_**-si! -le correspondo la sonrisa y me marcho-**_

_**Subi a la nave con donald y gooffe y parti rapidamente, realmente voy a encontrarte riku..lo hare!!**_

* * *

-no, aqui no es! seguro es en el proximo mundo! kairi, esperame, yo...

_inmediatamente senti un dolor tan fuerte que me hizo despertarme de ese sue o. Y ese dolor no era mas que riku, halando mis mejillas para despertarme_

-uff al fin despertaste sora, ya me estabas asustando! murmurabas cosas muy extra as -_suelta mis mejillas, milagrosamente!-_

-eeh..gr-gracias -_me levanto pero me mareo repentinamente y caigo desmayado-_

-estas bien?! sora, sora...sora!!

* * *

**_Así que el es el numero 13, Roxas, bien, sera cuidado por Axel para que aprenda a comportarse por el momento, o por lo menos a hablar. Axel, ense ale todo_**

**_lo que sabes._**

**_-Entendido._**

**_Un chico de cabellos de color rojo ardiente con una capa negra se aproxima a un chico un poco mas bajo que el, de 16 a os, de cabellos dorados que tambien_**

**_usaba una capa negra, lo toma por el brazo y lo hala con cuidado para que camine por un pasillo oscuro, muy oscuro._**

* * *

-aah?..Axel? quien eres? -_aquí estoy murmurando dormido de nuevo-_

-Pues soy yo, el doctor!-_pone una pose se alandose la cara algo alocada-_

_-suspira aliviado-_ entonces el esta bien ? -_este es riku-_

-pues claro! solo tenia que haber desayunado, me dijiste que habia estado escribiendo durante 2 horas, hacer eso a las 12 del dia sin haber comido no es para nada bueno!

_-piensa-_y a este doctor que le pasa con esa pose??-_suspira-_ estupido sora, siempre le digo que desayune pero "nunca le da tiempo"

-ah, y por cierto, quedara dormido un bueeeen rato mas, le e administrado una medicina que causa mucho sueño.

-bueno. _-se sienta al lado de mi- _esperare a que despierte aqui, esta bien?

-si, si, esperalo todo lo que quieras, solo no interrumpas a mis demas pacientes ok?..volver en un rato! iformame si pasa algo -_sonríe amablemente y se retira_-

-si...-_saca mi libreta y continua leyendola-_ de donde sacas estas cosas sora? -_suspira y continua leyendo-_

_Mientras en el pasillo de afuera estaba aquel doctor pelirojo pensando sobre lo sucedido, dando vueltas y vueltas_

_-con una mano en el mentón, y otra rascándose la cabeza, dice-_ me pregunto porque dijo mi nombre, maldicion, esto no puede ser, esta comenzando a recordar,riku y kairi aun no se dan

cuenta de lo que sucede pero si el les cuenta, seria muy peligroso, no debo dejar que eso pase!

_En ese momento va pasando cierta peliroja_

_-piensa-_ este doctor cada dia esta mas loco_-tose disimuladamente_-coff coff,Etto...Doctor Axel, le pasa algo?

-eeeem no! estoy perfectamente bien kairi!_-cambio total_- necesitas algo?

-pues solo venia a ver como estaba sora hehe yo lo encontrare. _-camina apresuradamente-_

-esta bien!! _-piensa- _creo que ella se esta llevando una pésima impresion de mi, pero bueno, ya que. Bien, ahora solo tengo que evitar que les cuente, y, encontrar al tonto de Roxas!

* * *

_Ok..este es el final del primer cap!! es la primera vez que escribo sobre otra pareja que no fuera de Naruto, asi que cuentenme sobre como quedo el fic_

_se los agradecería bastante ^^!_

_Lo continuare si les gusta =)_

_**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**_


	2. Capitulo II Fui Maldito

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----_

_Esta es una peque a historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos_

_alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

**_--Capitulo narrado por Riku, ecepto en dialogos del libro del sue o de sora, esos seran narrados obviamente por sora--_**

**_Ah..! Y Disculpen los errores con las "Ñ", cuando subi el documento no note que las "Ñ" no se veian u.u, en este cap lo areglare, si se me pasa una, sorry, me lo dicen! U.U"_**

Y por culpa de esa desicion, fui maldito por ti

**_Me encontraba practicando arduamente con este chico de cabellos rojos, todos los dias conocia un nuevo mundo, y diferentes seres de esos llamados "Sincorazon", grandes, peque os, poderosos, debiles, bonitos, feos, de todo tipo..!! Al parecer tendremos un nuevo integrante, Xion, dijeron que ese era su nombre. Me pregunto si podre ser amigo de ella tambien, o si sera tan frio como la mayoria de los integrantes de esta organizacion tan extra a._**

**_A pasado un mes y aun no entiendo muy bien mi posicion, al parecer "solo tengo que matar sincorazon, para que su corazon sea llevado al kingdom heart, y asi, al completarlo todos al fin podriamos tener un corazon", segun xemnas. Pero, que es un corazon?, que es exactamente kingdom hearts?. Xion tambien se hace las mismas preguntas, ah, por cierto, nos convertimos en amigos, grandes amigos!._**

**_Le prometi a Xion que cuando Axel volviera los tres iriamos a la torre del reloj a comer un helado de sal marina, extremadamente raro pero delicioso._**

**_- Helado de sal marina? eso suena un poco asqueroso-esta es Xion -sii! eso pense yo al principio pero no lo es, para nada, es mas, es el mejor helado de todos!-Este es ese chico, "Roxas"_**  
**_- haha, entonces si es asi definitivamente lo probare!_**  
**_-sonrio- solo esperemos a que regrese!_**  
**_-me sonrie y asiente con la cabeza-_**

**_._**

**_......_**

**_E caido, e caido en un sue o muy profundo, no se que me pasa, e so ado cosas muy extra as. So e con Un pato y algo que parece un perro acompa ado de un chico, me pregunto quienes seran.._**

**

* * *

**

-soooooooooora!-_este soy yo, Riku, estoy apretando las mejillas de sora para que despierte _-aaaaaaah!!-_me empuja_- ya basta!

_sora se sienta en la cama y se soba las mejillas _-je, es que llevas 10 horas durmiendo y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

_-me fulmina con la mirada,algo adormilada que tiene-yo tenia mucho sueño, como pudiste desper...-_oh, al parecer se dio cuenta de que a dormido mucho _-10...10 horas?!! - mira a su alrrededor- 10 horas en la enfermeria de la escuela!_

-uum,si, por eso te digo que ya estoy aburrido, y, al parecer ya te ves bien-_coloco mi mano en su hombro_-

-oye, y porque e dormido tanto? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desperte y luego me desma..oh.-_se rasca la cabeza y voltea la mirada_-

-sora -_digo autoritariamente sin quitar mi mano de su hombro-_ espero que esta sea la **ULTIMA** vez que pases la mañana sin comer.

-eeem, no se de que hablas je,je -_el cree que soy estupido-_

_-aprieto mi mano en su hombro_- la **ULTIMA**.

_-le da un escalofrio_- esta bien!! a la proxima vez comere, es solo que me entretube mucho escribiendo y me olvide completamente de desayunar-_suspira_-

-bueno, solo, alimentate la proxima vez.-_me levanto_- ven, es hora de ir a clases, aun queda 1 hora de literatura.

-qu-eeee? no!, digamos que yo sigo enfermo y no entremos!-_se aferra a las sabanas, cree que eso lo va a ayudar-_

_-lo halo por la muñeca levantandolo inmediatamente de nuevo-_ NO. vamos.

_Riku se lleva a sora arrastrado por el suelo, literalmente, hasta que entran al salon y explican su falta a la profesora._

-Bueno, ya que todos estan aqui, tengo un anuncio que hacerles!-_coloca su mano en su cintura, al parecer esta muy emocionada- _ya no dare mas clases aqui! e conseguido una escuela en

donde me pagaran mejor que la miseria que me pagan aqui! asi que, todos sus trabajos se los entregaran al otro profesor que esta por llegar!

_Todos en la clase estaban con una gran gotita en la cabeza, sabian que la profesora desde que inicio el año habia estado planeando renunciar._

-uum quien sera?-_me pregunta sora._

_-pues, cualquiera que sea me parece que seria mejor que una profesora que se pasaba la mayoria del tiempo hablandonos sobre lo que haria al renunciar, con el dinero de su nuevo trabajo._

_-sora rie por lo bajo y asiente, pensamos lo mismo-_

_en ese instante, la profesora se despide y deja la puerta abierta para que el nuevo profesor llegue_

-olaaaaaaaa! _(N/A:coloce ola de "oleaje", no,no me comi la "h",porque? porque en mi fic Axel se hace el "cool")_- _**"oh no, el"**?! seguro que eso penso kairi, sentada al frente de sora y de mi._

_Este "profesor", era muy bien conocido por todos, un cabello de un rojo tan llamativo, ciertos tatuajes en el rostro, ojos hermosos, y sobretodo una personalidad "abrasadora" eso, era muy dificil de olvidar._

_-sora levanta la mano-_

-doctor...digo, profesor Axel. Porque ahora sera nuestro profesor? ahora quien seria el doctor de la escuela?-_pues, yo tambien me preguntaba eso-_

-oh, je,je. Pues yo!

_Todos lo miramos confuso._

-Eh, creo que no me explique bien. Yo sere el doctor de las clases nocturnas y habra otro doctor para las clases diurnas-_corrige_-Y, con respecto a porque me vuelvo profesor, es pues, por la

paga!. Saben que aqui no pagan casi nada a los doctores?_(N/A:si fuera asi se iria a una clinica a ejercer, entonces, porque seguira alli? ku,ku,ku)_

-y usted sabe sobre literatura?-_esto lo dice kairi_- y sobre matematicas? y sobre biologia?,oh,eso si, pero, que tal geogra..-_es interrupida por el profesor-_

-Je, claro que lo se! soy doctor y tambien soy licenciado en maestria escolar. Yo no perdi mi tiempo durante mis mejores años!-_se señala con sonrisa autosuficiente-_

-um, entonces, usted debe de tener unos.. 30 años ya?, no cree que esta lo suficientemente mayor como para casarse ya?-_esta es kairi de nuevo-_

_-cierta venita notoria sale de las sienes de Axel-_

-yo **NO **soy ningun viejo, y para tu informacion esa no es mi edad!-_tose regulando su tono de voz_- esten,bueno, lo importante es que les enseñare bastante, y claro, trabajaran arduamente-_sonrie con autosuficiencia_- sobretodo tu!-_señala a sora_-

-EH?!, yo porque?!-_se levanta del pupitre-_

-Pues porque vi tus notas, y no son muy buena que que personalmente te ayudare con ellas!

_-sora se sienta_- si,si, hum.-_cruza los brazos-_

La clase transcurrio con normalidad,hasta que sora se quedo dormido en su pupitre y, volvio a soñar

* * *

**_-asi que soñaste eso-pone su mano en su menton- que extraño_**

**_ -si, lo peor de todo es que senti que realmente conocia a ese chico.-roxas mira con detenimiento a Axel- Axel..._**

**_-que pasa?_**

**_-Tu eres , el doctor-abre los ojos como platos y de repente todo a su alrrededor se destruye- q-que pasa?! Axel!!_**

**_Sentí una fuerte y horrorosa punzada en mi pecho al ver que Axel se alejaba cada vez mas, no pude encontrarle una descripcion exacta, angustia, desesperacion, soledad?..._**

* * *

**-Parte narrada por Sora-**

_En ese momento me despierto y estoy alli, en el pupitre, aun no dejo de sentir esa fuerte punzada en mi pecho. Miro hacia adelante y el profesor/doctor Axel estaba frente de mi pupitre con una regla en la mano, con la intencion de despertarme de seguro. Al mirarlo no puedo evitar ver directamente a sus ojos, los cuales no me quitan la mirada de encima, como si me estuviera analizando, muy, pero muy detenidamente._

_Me olvide del resto del salon por un segundo, sentia ganas de decir algo pero no salian palabras de mi boca,era, como si yo conociera a esa persona, y hubiera dejado cuentas pendientes con el. Como si fuera algo muy importante para mi._

_Todos nos miraban, espectativos, sentia sus miradas, se creo una tension en el ambiente del salon, pero yo, simplemente no podia dejar de ver al prof..no, a Axel directo a los ojos._

_Axel cierra los ojos por unos instantes y suspira_

-Se acabo la clase.-_le sonrie a todos_- bueno ya son libres, pero tu,Sora, puedes venir conmigo por un momento? deberiamos de comenzar las clases para mejorar tus notas- _utilizo esto como excusa-_

-....-_esa fue mi respuesta, aun sentia esa punzada en mi pecho, aun no estaba preparado para hablar, asi que solo asenti algo inseguro._

_Axel camino fuera del salon y yo le segui,pero antes, riku tomo mi muñeca por un instante y me pregunto "estas seguro?", yo volvi a asentir._

___Entramos a la sala de profesores, no habia nadie asi que solo estariamos el y yo._

-Dime.-_se cruza de brazos-_ que haces alli roxas?

-r-roxas? -_yo apenas articulo una palabra antes de caer desmayado._

-um, lo sabia, esa mirada no era de un chico como sora, no importa cuanto se parescan, son diferentes.-_me sostiene_-de seguro los sueños han causado que roxas se este presentando-

_suspira algo aliviado-_ menos mal que lo hace, asi no tendre que buscarlo mas, je-_sonríe y acuesta mi cuerpo inmovil en un sillon mientras busca su bata de medico y una taza de cafe-_ estare

esperando a que regreses, Roxas.-_coloca su mano en mi cabeza y sonrie_-ustedes podrian ser algo como..mm..**"hermanitos"**! , si, exactamente eso, lo memorizare!.-_Abre la puerta_- bien,

hora de seguir mis "rondas" luego volvere por el.-_Se retira-_

**-Fin de la parte narrada por Sora-**

-Riku, ya,estate quieto, sora volvera pronto.-_kairi me dice esto, pero aun no me tranquilizo, desde que se miraron de una manera tan fuerte senti algo por dentro, como si fuera una advertencia._

-No lo se Kairi, estoy preocupado, tu viste la forma en que se miraron

-Si, eso fue realmente raro, estoy segura de que todos pensamos lo mismo.

-Aquí hay algo extraño detras de esto.-_entra al salon del que acababa de salir y toma el bolso escolar de Sora. Pero no sin antes notar que en la mesa estaba el libro que sora escribia sobre sus_

_ sueños._

_Riku abrio tremendamente sus ojos._

_En el diario estaba escrito lo que Sora acababa de soñar, pero, lo extraño para Riku era, que Sora no habia tenido tiempo de escribir eso ya que cuando se desperto ocurrio el evento que termino con_

_ la clase. Y Riku sabia perfectamente que Sora estaba soñando sobre "_**eso**_", porque murmuraba cosas extrañas de nuevo. Entonces, como es que, el libro estaba escrito..?_

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Espero les halla gustado =D**

**les agradeceria reviews para animarme a continuarlo! =)**

**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**


	3. Capitulo III Corazones Ardientes a mi

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----

Esta es una pequeña historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos

alternos creados por mi, espero les guste..

-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!

--Capitulo narrado por Kairi, excepto los dialogos entre los sueños de sora, obviamente narrados por este, como en el capitulo anterior--

Song para el cap: rose de anna tsuchiya!

**Capitulo 3**

"Corazones ardientes a mi alrrededor"

-Riku? te encuestras bien?

-. . . . -_No me responde, esta. . en shock?_

-riku.._-le llamo de nuevo-_hey riku, reacciona!

-que. .? -_al fin me escuchó, esta actuando mas extraño de lo normal!-_kairi..! mira!_-me muestra el cuaderno de sora-_

-ah? que tiene el cuaderno?

-esta escrito! eso tiene!-_cierra el cuaderno de un golpe_-kairi, sora no habia escrito nada porque el estubo durmiendo todo el tiempo, parece como si el libro se hubiera escrito solo!

-que? solo? estas hablando enserio? pero eso es imposible, tal vez alguien mas escribio en el riku

-no! nadie mas pudo haber escrito en el,y es la letra de sora, por eso no entiendo nada

_-completamente sorprendida-_es verdad-_abro enormemente mis ojos, acaso sora estaba incluido en una maldicion?_-me estoy asustando riku.

-debemos buscar a sora, tenemos que hablar con el para salir de estas dudas-_me toma por la muñeca-_

_-simplemente lo sigo-_

* * *

_**- aaam!! es cierto, es realmente delicioso roxas!-Xion come su helado de sal marina, ahora que Axel a regresado-**_

_**-veees?? te lo dije!-yo tambien como uno, eso no podia faltar-**_  
__

_**-Roxas tambien pensaba que sabria mal al comienzo, pero yo le hize comer uno y desde entonces no deja de comerlos Xion!-este es Axel-**_  
__

_**-ja ja ja, asi me dijo Roxas, eres increiblemente sorprendente axel-sonríe-**_  
__

_**-si que lo es!-en un instante pienso en una grandiosa idea-hey! que tal si los tres vamos a una mision juntos?**_  
__

_**-oh! eso seria maravilloso!-dice xion-**_  
__

_**-...-suspira-Roxas, sabes que no podemos hacer eso, apenas si podemos hacer ciertas misiones en pareja y solo porque es extremadamente necesario.**_  
__

_**-oooh axel no digas eso, podriamos ir un dia sin que nos pillen!**_  
__

_**-No.-se levanta-eso seria muy peligroso asi que no.**_  
__

_**-Por favor axel, seria genial ir con ustedes dos a una mision-xion se termina su helado y tira la paleta-y luego podriamos venir a comer un helado otra vez!**_  
__

_**-sii axel, vamoos!-si,estoy muy insistente-**_  
__

_**-ya dije que no!-ops, creo que se molesto-**_  
__

_**Axel camina y se comienza a perder en el gran reloj **_

_**-creo que se a enfadado roxas.**_  
__

_**-pues yo solo queria que los tres la pasaramos bien un rato.**_  
__

_**-si, pero al parecer no puede ser.**_  
__

_**-si, que se le va a hacer**_

_**Después de eso Xion y yo regresamos al castillo, no vi a axel de nuevo.**_

* * *

-Riku, hemos estado buscando por una hora, estoy realmente preocupada por el, ya sabia que ese doctor Axel tenia algo muy raro.

-comienzo a pensar lo mismo kairi-_En ese momento esa gran persona hace su aparicion _

-oh, escuche que me nombraban! necesitan algo?-_y desde donde nos escucho??_-

-Doctor, profesor Axel!-_decimos riku y yo al unisono-_

-je,que bien se escucha tener dos cargos-

_-riku se cruza de brazos-_**"Profesor Axel"**, puede decirnos donde se encuentra Sora?

-Sora?-_piensa por un instante, enserio, tiene que pensar?_-ah si,el alumno que me lleve a las clases, ya debe de estar en su casa, hace 1 hora que se fue-_sonrie, muy extrañamente a mi parecer-_

-enserio? ya se fue? pero si nisiquiera se llevo su bolso-_esta soy yo,Kairi-_

-Pues tal vez penso que ustedes se lo llevarian-_señala los bolsos-_ como puedo observar.

-esta bien-_riku camina y yo le sigo-_supongo que le daremos esto mañana, asi que hasta mañana profesor Axel.

-hasta mañana-_se despide con la mano y camina en otra direccion-_

-de verdad te creiste eso riku?

-Claro que no.-_me sonrie_- sigamos buscando a sora, definitivamente ese doctor tiene una pizca extraña.

-esta bien-_tambien sonrio y le sigo_-

**Parte Narrada por Sora**

EL profesor Axel termina sus rondas y entra de nuevo a su pequeño despacho.

-sigues dormido-_se saca su bata y la cuelga en un perchero_-tus amigos te estaban buscando sabes?-_suspira_-tengo que hacer una pequeña cosa.

Se acerca lentamente hacia mi y coloca su mano en mi frente.

-olvidaras absolutamente todo-_cae una peque a lagrima de sus ojos-_despues de investigar un rato descubri algo, temo que no podre sacarte aun Roxas, aun necesito saber en que cuerpo

caeria tu alma-_se toca la frente apretando sus sienes_-si no mi busqueda sera realmente larga en este gran planeta.

**_De repente susurro algo._**

-porque? no quiero olvidar a riku ni a kairi, ellos son..mis mejores amigos, no, no lo hagas por favor!-_Caen muchas lagrimas de mi rostro-_

-lo siento, tengo que retrasar "_su_" despertar-_siento una fuerte presion en mi frente y veo una ligera luz, derepente, todo es oscuro de nuevo y yo..._

* * *

_**. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . No tuve mas sueños. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

* * *

_Camino en un lugar completamente oscuro, ajeno a mi, vacio, vascilo, no siento nada, no se quien soy, no se porque estoy aqui y me pregunto porque me miran espectados._

**Fin de la parte narrada por Sora.**

-sora..-_llevo mis manos a mi boca_-realmente, no sabes quien soy yo?

-No..-_responde secamente-_

En ese instante entra riku

-riku!-_me acerco hacia el y señalo a sora- _el...el.

-el que?-_mira a sora-_

-el no me recuerda.

-que?-_se sorprende y se acerca a el-_sora? que te ocurre porque dices que no recuerdas a kairi?

-Yo, simplemente no la recuerdo.

-Tu, me recuerdas sora?-_si sora dice que no, destrozara el corazon de riku, de eso estoy segura-_

-Yo...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**reviews please!!**

**Disculpen el retraso, coloce en mi perfil que no tenia internet je,je, espero que alguien lo halla leido xD**

**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**


	4. Capitulo IV El dolor es insesante

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----

Esta es una pequeña historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos

alternos creados por mi, espero les guste..

-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!

--Capitulo narrado Riku de nuevo--

--Como siempre,ciertas partes narradas por sora, o cualquier personaje que en el momento tenga que expresarse obligatoriamente--

**Song: kuroi namida de anna tsuchiya**

**LEEME: WARNING! =)**

En este capitulo aparecera un personaje creado por mi, _"Hikaru Kurai"_, tranquilos, este personaje no interferira _"locamente"_ en los fics como e leido ya en otros fics, donde el personaje

creado por el autor del fic se vuelve el centro de atención y causa estres y aburrimiento en el lector. Mi personaje tendra un papel en el fic con su respectivo proposito y no se saldra de 

este. Próximamente veran una imagen del personaje, hasta ahora solo dare una reseña para que se hagan una idea de ella.

**Hikaru Kurai: Chica de cabello negro largo, flequillo, ojos celestes, ropas negras y rojas, siempre lleva una espada samurai, es muy calculadora y algo picara.**

**Capitulo 4**

. . El dolor es insesante. . .

-Yo...te recuerdo riku-_mira hacia el suelo_- estoy muy asustado, no recuerdo a nadie mas que a ti, y, de ti solo recuerdo que te conosco-_cae tendido al suelo_-solo tengo ese

presentimiento.-_se abraza a si mismo_-

-te recuerda..-_sonrie ligeramente_-por lo menos recuerda a alguien, riku-_se seca las lagrimas_-

_-me acerco a sora y lo abrazo sobandole la cabeza_-sora. . ?

_Estoy muy consternado, realmente preocupado, no se que paso, que le ocurrio, porque esta asi?. Solo se que kairi y yo somos los unicos que podemos ayudarle, y ni siquiera ayudarle _

_realmente, simplemente tenderle una mano?!. A kairi no la reconoce, solo me recuerda a mi, y todo porque "asi lo siente"._

Kairi y yo pensamos unos instantes y no fue mucho el que nos tardamos dandonos cuenta de que teniamos que faltar a clases, asi que lo hicimos, nos escapamos del colegio con sora y

fuimos al parque. Alli kairi decidio ir a buscar informacion de casos de perdida de memoria, mientras que yo me encargar de hacer recordar a sora.

-asi que, esa chica, tambien es mi amiga?-dice sora, sentado en una banca mirando hacia el suelo-

-Si. Ella es kairi y es tu mejor amiga, al igual que yo.

-ah.._-me responde muy confundido-_

-Sora, la ultima vez que te vimos ayer estabas despertando de una pesadilla que tuviste, y tu y axel, el profesor/doctor, se quedaron mirando por un buen rato. Despues de eso te fuiste

con el a su despacho porque te "_daria clases especiales_" para mejorar tus notas.-_le paso un helado de sal marina que recien compre-_

_-se queda mirandolo un momento y lo prueba-_yo no recuerdo nada de eso.-_come con mas entusiasmo_- riku, esto esta realmente rico!

_-no puedo evitar sonreir, solo con el y kairi puedo realmente sonreir_-si, el sabor es de _"sal marina"_

-que extraño suena eso-_sigue comiendo_- pero no me importa-_sora arrecuesta su cuello en el espaldar de la banca y mira el cielo_-es tan azul.

-si..-_me quedo viendolo sin quitarle la vista_- estoy muy preocupado sora.

-no te preocupes-_voltea la vista hacia mi y me __sonríe_-yo estoy bien en este momento, y si estoy contigo no tendre miedo-_Por alguna extraña razon eso me hizo sentir realmente feliz_

**Parte narrada por Axel**

En la hora del almuerzo

-esos tres faltaron hoy, aunque me lo esperaba.-_sale del colegio con un __maletín_-aprovechare la hora del almuerzo para investigar mas sobre como traer a roxas.-_suspira_-aunque no he

encontrado nada de informacion en ninguna sección-_llevo mi mano a mi cabeza y camino-_ tengo que pensar, pensar, pensar. . .

Por no estar mirando de repente me tropiezo con una persona

-oh, lo siento!-l_evanto mi mirada y observo directamente a la chica_-oh,oh.

-Yo, Axel-_saluda con la mano_-debes tener cuidado por donde vas, no sabes con quien podrias tropezarte-_sonríe-_

_-oh no, no pense que "ella" estaría aqui tan pronto!-_etto..Hola Hikaru-_sonrió nerviosamente-_

-supongo que sabes porque estoy aqui verdad?_-sigue sonrriendo-_

-em si, pero, necesito mas tiempo sabes? Aun no se como sacar a roxas del cuerpo de sora.

-Bueno, si no te apresuras me llevare a sora,riku y kairi a _"sus"_ mundos y no volveras a ver a roxas. Sabes que el tiempo se les acaba aqui cada vez mas.

-necesito por lo menos un mes mas, aun no encuentro la informacion necesaria! acaso sabes lo dificil que es buscar en un mundo tan antiguo como este!

-Solo te dare 2 semanas Axel, no puedo hacer mas, el reloj corre y es imposible detener su llegada._-me mira fijamente-_ estare vigilandolos_-sonrie-_bien?

-Esta bien, acepto eso Hikaru.-_desvio mi mirada_-nos vemos.

Inmediatamente la chica desaparece

-esa chica es realmente peligrosa..pero es la unica que acepto hacer este tipo de trato._-suspiro-_sera mejor que me tome el dia entero investigando.

Axel sigue su camino

**Fin de la parte narrada por Axel**

Riku y Sora iban a tomar un bus, pero sora se quedo en la puerta mirando hacia la nada

-sora, en que tanto piensas? entra.

-..._-no me responde, sera que esta viendo algo?-_

-sora-_me bajo del bus y lo tomo del brazo_- sora me estas escuchando?

-ah,si_-me mira-_ disculpa riku, pense que conocia a una persona.

-_"una persona"_?-_pienso_- pero si nisiquiera recordo a kairi. .

-seguro estoy imaginandome cosas riku-_lo hala_-caminemos mejor, no me quiero subir alli.

-pero..bueno, esta bien -l_o tomo de la muñeca y camino_- caminemos -_sonrió-_

_-responde a mi sonrrisa con otra igual-_

Despues de un rato llegan a un lago, riku no sabe como llegaron ahi, el no conocia siquiera ese lago.

-es muy bonito-_sora se acerca al puente que estaba sobre el lago corriendo_-mira riku! hay muchos peces!

_-le sigo_- um si.-_meto mis manos en mi bolsillo- _como es que no habia visto este lago aqui?

-Pues no lo se pero me gusta mucho..-_sora se inclina intentando tocar los peces-_

En un instante, en un pequeño descuido, sora cae al agua

**-Sora!!** _-riku no lo piensa ni por un segundo y se lanza al agua inmediatamente-_

* * *

_**-No!! no peleen por favor! nosotros somos amigos!**_

_**-yo no decidi esta pelea, el solo se interpone en mi camino roxas! -dice xion-**_

_**-Me ordenaron la mision de detenerte xion, cálmate por las buenas, no quiero lastimarte.**_

_**-no podrias hacerlo!**_

_**-claro que si.**_

_**-xion! axel! basta!**_

_**-nadie permitira que yo descubra la verdad de porque fui creada!**_

_**-pero..!-roxas no pudo ni articular una palabra al ver que axel habia noqueado a su amiga xion en el cuello dejandola inconsciente- Axel!!**_

_**Axel desaparece en un aura negra llevandose a xion, mirando debastacedoramente a roxas.**_

_**-No, axel, xion..-cae tendido al suelo-porque..**_

* * *

-porque..tuve ese sueño..?-_sora abre los ojos,se dio cuenta que aun se encontraba bajo el agua, llevo sus manos a su cuello al no poder respirar e intenta nadar hacia arriba, pero no lo logra-_

Una figura masculina se acerca cada vez mas a sora diciendole algo con los ojos, algo como _"estaras bien!" "no te preocupes" "tranquilo"_, sora no sabria decir que expresaba, el solo cerro

sus ojos suavemente y se dejo caer en un sueño muy profundo.

**-SORA DESPIERTA!!**-_llevo mis manos al pecho de sora y lo presiono ligeramente-_**VAMOS DESPIERTA!!**-_pienso por unos segundos, veo la cara palida de sora. no lo pienso mas y guardo mucho _

_aire en mi boca, me acerco al rostro de sora y junto nuestras bocas, pasandole aire_-sora por favor..!-_sigo con las compresiones y con la respiración-_

-coof, coff!-_sora escupe mucha agua hacia un lado y gime por lo bajo_-aah.

-sora!-_lo ayudo a sentarse y le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda_-sora, estas bien!?

_-tose-_aah..!-_lleva las manos a su pecho_-estoy bien-_de repente me mira sorprendido y muchas lagrimas caen de su rostro_-riku, gracias-_se lanza sobre mi y me abraza muy fuerte_-tenia mucho

miedo riku-_mira hacia abajo_-

_-yo sinceramente me sorprendo por esto, pero le correspondo el abrazo-_ya,ya,tranquilo sora. Ahora estas bien.

_Sora sigue temblando y llorando en mi pecho por un buen rato,hasta que se queda adormilado _-tengo mucho sueño riku..dormire aqui..-_se queda completamente dormido-_

-ah..-_no me dejo responderle,bueno, no me importa-_

Cargo a Sora y lo llevo en mi espalda, cuando escucho que mi telefono esta repicando.

**_Un mensaje de Kairi._**

_**-"He encontrado algo muy extraño en un libro,creo que tiene que ver con la perdida de memoria de sora, veamonos mañana cuanto antes si? nos toca volver a faltar al **_

_**colegio, encontremonos a las 8:30 en el cafe-express del parque, bye! N/A: por cierto como se encuentra Sora?"**_

Kairi va saliendo de una libreria ya que la estaban cerrando, cuando su telefono repica.

_**Un mensaje de Riku.**_

**_-"Esta bien, alli nos vemos. Sora se a quedado dormido, esta muy cansado, mañana te cuento lo que paso..N/A: me dejaste con la intriga Kairi, hasta mañana"_**

-Um..-_responde un **"Ok"** y guarda su __teléfono_-Me pregunto como reaccionara-_Presiona su bolso_-el libro que halle es realmente sorpresivo..**"el libro que cuenta mi historia, por Roxas XIII-**

Desde el techo de un edificio se encuentra cierta chica observando.

-Me pregunto..si aprovecharan este tiempo que les e otorgado_-sonrie a si misma_-je je, quien podra mas, **la luz** o **la oscuridad**?

* * *

**Fin Capitulo 4**

**Les gusto?**

**Les importa que halla incluido a mi personaje en la historia?**

**Les molesto? o lo hace mas interesante?**

**Cualquier review es aceptable =), asi que deja uno con tu respuesta por favor ^^**

**Sección:**

_**Te diste cuenta de que. . ?**_

**-hubo un "beso" en el cap =O**

** -Hay telefonos en estos mundos =O **

**-Casi mato a sora =/**

**-Sora tuvo su primer sueño despues de un dia de perder la memoria.**

**-Hikaru hizo un trato especial con Axel =O!**

**-Todos se olvidan de que la escuela es importante, hasta Axel, es su trabajo no? =/**

**-He publicado 2 capitulos casi seguidos, para compensar el tiempo de las semanas pasadas =D **

**-Ya tengo internet . . . . xD**

**si te diste cuenta bien por ti!! ^^**

**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**

**N/A: espero que no se hallan olvidado de mi fic =(**


	5. Capitulo V Traicion o simple curiosidad?

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----_

_Esta es una peque a historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos __alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

_Capitulo Narrado por Kairi_

**Capitulo 5**

. .Traicion o Simple curiosidad. .

Arboles cuyas flores ya estaban cayendo, asi como los sentimientos de amigos que no entienden su situacion.

_-Roxas_? quien es _Roxas_?

-No lo se Riku, pero quien quiera que sea,_ escribio exactamente lo mismo_ que escribio Sora.

-No entiendo bien de que hablan, riku, kairi. Realmente no entiendo nada!

-Sora por favor calmate.

-Gritar no hara nada, nosotros descubriremos que ocurre contigo._-dice riku_

-Pero si nisiquiera yo me entiendo riku! Chicos, el otro dia tuve un sueño muy extraño, sobre ese capitulo-señala una pagina-soñe exactamente lo mismo! y aparecio aqui?! que significa?_-se _

_toma las manos con la cabeza-_

-Yo se que significa_-llego ese piromano humano con una sonrisa muy extraña, mas de lo normal!-_

-Profesor Axel? de que habla?-_dice riku_

-_**Yo VINE por SORA**_.-_ah? esta loco?! no permitiremos que se lo lleve!_

Inmediatamente riku y kairi se ponen en defensa frente de sora.

-Em, no tienen porque ser tan rudos saben?

-Usted es el profesor-doctor de la escuela! que quiere con Sora?

-Pues..eso no se los puedo decir, solo vine para llevarmelo-_sigue con su tipica sonrisa maniatica-_

-Pero..

-_sora se acerca a Axel_-a que te refieres con que _"se que significa"_?. Sabes porque tengo esos sueños tan raros?

-Si. Solo yo lo se. Y si no vienes conmigo nunca lo sabras.

_-piensa detenidamente por unos instantes-_ Entonces Ire con usted.

-que?! Sora estas loco?!_-realmente esta loco?!-_

-Sora! el es un profesor pero aun asi no es de confianza!-_siempre supe que habia algo raro en el!-_

-Kairi tiene razon Sora!

-Puede que sea verdad riku,kairi! pero yo realmente necesito saberlo!

-No! no te iras!_-dice riku_

Riku intenta acercarse pero es detenido por una gran capa de llamas que salio de la nada

-q-que es eso?! de donde salio!_-digo_

-Asi que despues de todo si tenias un az debajo de la manga!-_dice riku-_

-Umm, si-_camina hacia a Sora y lo toma por la muñeca-_ Tranquilos hare todo lo posible porque este bien!

-Maldicion!! Sora! no lo hagas!-_riku intenta acercarse mas pero las llamas simplemente se lo impiden-_

-Lo siento chicos-_sora mira hacia otro lado_-por favor, no me busquen, yo volvere

-Ah, si, casi me olvidaba de algo!-_dice Axel_

La agilidad con la que se acerco a mi fue tan avanzada que apenas si supe que estaba cerca, no pude reaccionar, el tomo el libro de mis manos y tan rapido como lo hizo volvio con Sora.

-Kairi -_riku mira muy sorprendido y luego mira a Axel_-que eres tu?!

-Pues, en realidad, soy un _"Incorporeo"_. En terminos sencillos, soy un ser que no posee corazon.

-que no posees corazon?-_le dice Sora-_

_-vuelve a tomar a Sora de la muñeca_-Si, no tengo corazon, al igual que Roxas.

**-Roxas XIII?**-_dice sora_

-Exacto.

-Pero quien es el?

-Solo es una persona, una persona que habita en ti-_señala a sora-_

-En mi? pero de que hablas?-_sora comienza a sentir algo de miedo y se aleja un poco de Axel_-

-El vive en ti, por eso tienes esos sueños tan raros.

-Entonces quieres a sora, para sacar a roxas?!-_dice riku_-como demonios piensas hacer eso?!

-Pues, no lo se, sacando su alma, o algo asi_-sonrie-_

-su alma?-_acaso esta loco?!_

-**QUE?!** no! jamas dejare que mates a sora! _-riku se lanza contra las llamas rapidamente y atraviesa sin salir quemado_-sora! ven!

Al momento en que sora hace un simple movimiento es noqueado por Axel en el cuello, haciendo que se desmaye

-SORA!!-_dicen riku y kairi al unisono_

-Axel carga a sora-Lo siento, si no lo hacia no podria llevarmelo.

-espera!

RIku corre hacia Axel pero no tiene oportunidad. Axel desaparece en una extraña nube negra y las llamas desaparecen.

_-golpea el suelo-_ demonios! maldicion!

-sora!!-_miro hacia los lados con alguna esperanza de que este cerca-_

-debemos recuperarlo kairi!

-pero como?! no sabemos a donde se fue!

_-habla una voz misteriosa-_Pues, yo si lo se!

-quien dijo eso?-_miro hacia los lados-_

La misma chica que estuvo antes con Axel estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos, sentada en una banca

-Yo-_se señala con una mano-_Yo se donde estan-_sonrie-_

-quien eres?-_riku __se acerca _rapidamente-

-Mi nombre es Hikaru, y yo soy, pues, digamos que una _"amiga especial"_. En fin, les puedo decir en donde estan, pero solo uno podra ir, y es una apuesta muy, pero muy arriesgada.

-de que se trata?_-siento un gran nudo en la garganta al decir esto, se que no me gustara lo que va a decir-_

-Es un simple contrato_-derepente aparece una gran hoja brillante flotando frente a nosotros-_Este dice _"Solo una persona ira, la otra se quedara atascada en un nuevo mundo, y si esa persona no rescata a su ser querido rapido, las dos personas amadas se perderan"_  
-que significa eso?

-en otras palabras kairi_-riku se ve muy estresado-_La persona que vaya a rescatar a Sora tendra un lapso de tiempo para hacerlo, y como pago por decirnos donde se encuentra el otro amigo

debera desaparecer en un mundo nuevo, donde no conoce a nadie. Y si se pasa el tiempo perderemos a sora, y la otra persona quedara atrapada por siempre en ese **"nuevo mundo"**_-mira _

_a hikaru detenidamente- _cierto?

-Oh, eres tan filosofico, y tan determinado, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, de eso consiste el contrato y solo tienen que colocar su mano sobre el para **"firmar"**

Ambos nos miramos, algo dudosos, en realidad, muy dudosos. Pero aceptamos, tocamos la hoja y firmamos el contrato. Ahora no solo Sora corria peligro, si no tambien nosotros solo por

querer salvarlo. ¿Que tanto seremos capaces de dar por un amigo?

**Fin Capitulo 4**

**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**

**N/A: Les gusto? comentarios por favor! =)**

* * *

Ditz-x: hahaha sorry x la tardanza xD eres la primera que me dice eso graax =D. . Y Axel, jo jo que inventara para sacar a roxas?.. espero sigas leyendome! bye!^^

lucia-nami14- que bn que te halla gustado, otro lector mas! ^^ grx por tu rew =)

WinterRain3- jajajajajajaja no cuenta como beso. . LOOL . . . eso es cierto! xD ^^


	6. Capitulo VI Alusinaciones

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----_

_Esta es una peque a historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos_

_alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

_Les recomiendo leer el fic escuchando la cancion Sakura de ikimono gakari, fue parte de mi inspiracion ^^_

_--Capitulo narrado por Sora--_

**Capitulo 6**

. . Alusinaciones . .

-Siento frio. .

**_. . Alguien . ._**

-Me siento solo. .

**_. . Por favor. ._**

-Se que siempre estuve solo. .

**_. .Que me saque de aqui. ._**

-pero ahora, mas que nunca.

_**. . Deseo salir!!**_

_He despertado en un lugar muy extraño, hay casas que no tienen una forma especifica, o por lo menos, la forma que deberian tener las casas. Me desperte sintiendome enormemente_

_ agobiado, yo creo que volvi a tener esos sueños tan raros, pero esta vez senti como si hablara con otra persona. . tal vez era ese tal **"Roxas XIII"**_

_-Suspira-_ Uff. . ese viaje realmente me ha cansado!_-Este es Axel -_

_-Pienso un poco antes de hablar- _Asi que ya no estamos en la tierra verdad?_-Por cierto, me han amarrado las dos manos._

-Em, pues no. Te he sacado de alli a otra dimension, para poder estar lejos de tus amigos. Sin embargo no puedo estar aqui mucho tiempo, en realidad, solo estaremos unas pocas horas,

tal vez 2 tal vez 3, dependiendo de si se dan cuenta que estamos aqui o no.

-Si de dan cuenta? pero quienes?

-Pues. . Son llamados **"Heartles"**. Esos seres no poseen corazon, como yo, pero sin embargo, yo poseo conciencia, ellos no, y ellos matan todo lo que este a su paso llevandose el

corazon de las personas.

_-no puedo evitar temblar un poco-_Eso es terrible.

-hum, si que lo es_-se acerca a mi_-disculpa por haberte golpeado, lo considere necesario para salir rapido de ese lugar_.-desamarra mis manos-_supongo que con lo que te dije no intentaras

escapar verdad?

-Yo. . supongo que ya no tengo mas opcion._-estiro un poco mis muñecas_-ahora explicame por favor! quiero saber mas de roxas!

-Roxas. . El es mi _mejor amigo._

_-Me sorprendo al escuchar eso-_ tu . . mejor amigo?

-Si, asi como_ Riku_, tu y _Kairi_ son los mejores amigos, _Roxas_, una chica llamada _Xion_ y yo heramos los mejores amigos.

-pero, que paso con ellos? porque roxas termino dentro de mi . .?

-Eso es porque. . Despues de que Xion murio, Roxas quiso tomar venganza, asesinando todos los heartles que pudiera y abandonando la organizacion en la que eramos integrantes los 3.

Roxas te encontro y se dio cuenta de que solo uno de ustedes podia vivir. .

-A que. . te refieres?_-siento un gran nudo en mi garganta-_

-Un incorporeo nace cuando un heartles intenta robar el corazon de alguien, pero este corazon es tan fuerte que no se deja robar. En ese momento nacemos nosotros, y somos algo

como _"copias fallidas_" de un ser humano.

-que. . ?! entonces roxas es mi . .

-Si, roxas es tu incorporeo. Es la copia de ti, y como vez nosotros las copias podemos tener una vida real, diferente del original. Volviendo a lo que te queria decir, Roxas se enfrento a ti y

tu ganaste, por ello roxas se unio a ti para que tuvieras todos tus recuerdos, y por eso, el desaparecio_-el rostro de axel toma una forma extraña, como de tristeza.-_

-Ya veo. .Y yo olvide absolutamente todo eso.

-Si, hicieron que olvidaras Sora. Yo e estado buscando por mucho tiempo a Roxas, hasta que al fin di contigo, pero aun no encuentro una manera de sacarlo de ti.

-Tu. ._ -lo miro directo a los ojos- _me mataras?

-No lo se. _-dice firmemente-_ realmente no quiero hacerlo, no me gusta matar personas, pero si no encuentro otra manera

-. . Me mataras sin dudarlo.

-Exacto.

-Tu crees que roxas queria que su mejor amigo fuera un asesino?

-que?_-esta vez el me mira a los ojos-_que me quieres decir con eso?!

-Yo creo que el no querria eso.

-Callate! tu no sabes nada!

-Se lo que me dijiste! y se que no quiero morir! riku vendra a salvarme, lo se!

-eso no me importa!_ - me toma bruscamente de la muñeca-_ caminemos!

-aah sueltame!!_-intento zafarme pero sin ningun logro, que podria hacer? si corro me atraparan esos heartles-_

**Mientras tanto en algun otro lugar. .**

**Parte narrada por Riku**

-Asi que aqui esta sora eh?

-Si, exactamente en esa direccion-_me señala-_solo ten cuidado con los heartles que ya te mencione y estaras bien. Usa esa espada solo cuando sea necesario_-sonrrie-_y, te deseo mucha

suerte._-me dice Hikaru-_

-Gracias_-aprieto fuertemente la espada que me dio-_

-Recuerda que son las **2:00am** en este mundo, tienes hasta el **amanecer** para rescatar a Sora y buscar a Kairi.

-Esta bien-_me despido estrechando su mano y esta me sonrrie de nuevo_-Hasta una proxima vez.

-Si, hasta la proxima-_desaparece en una extraña neblina negra, ya no me sorprendo por estas rarezas-_

-Sora, tranquilo, te salvare-_comienza a caminar_-Kairi, solo esperame, volvere por ti.

_Flash Back_

**-Bien, Aqui es-dice hikaru-**

**-Este lugar es horrible-dice Kairi muy asustada-**

**Hikaru habia llevado a Kairi y a Riku a un mundo muy terrorifico sumido por una gran oscuridad, pocas luces se veian y hacian que el lugar luciera mas horrible aun. Dijo que alli se quedaria **

**Kairi mientras que Riku rescata a Sora.**

**-Segura que estaras bien aqui?-le digo-**  
**-Yo. . -aprieta sus puños- estare bien! riku, no te preocupes por mi! preocupate por sora! yo vivire aun si no vuelves, pero sora. . -ciertas lagrimas caen de sus mejillas- Asi que vete rapido **

**y salvalo!**

**-Pero. .**

** -Chicos, El tiempo corre estando aqui.-comenta Hikaru**

**-Vete!!-me empuja-**

**-Kairi. . -coloco mis manos en sus hombros- quedate tranquila! volvere lo mas pronto posible con sora! creeme que todo estara bien!-sonrio-**

**-Esta bien!! cuidate!!**

**-Adios-dice hikaru finalmente y desaparece, pocos segundos despues yo tambien desaparesco.-**

_Fin flash Back_

**Fin de la parte narrada por riku.**

-. . ..

- . . . Habia pasado por lo menos un buen rato desde que hable con Axel, hemos estado caminando y me tiene muy nervioso, estoy asustado, yo . . quisiera que riku estuviera aqui. . !

-Bien, llegamos.

-Eh? Donde?_-miro hacia delante y me sorprendo-_Wow. . !

-Aqui, Fue donde Roxas se unio a ti. Supongo que podria encontrar algun punto de separacion estando aqui_-suspira- _bien, sigamos.

-. . . _-simplemente le sigo-_

_Desde un gran edificio esas dos personas eran observadas. ._

_-sonrie- _que rapido te e encontrado, Sora. Pronto te salvare!.

**Fin Capitulo 6**

FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai

N/A: Reviews please! =)

Disculpen el retraso u.u! mañana enviare otro capitulo, hoy los dejare con la duda. . ku ku ku


	7. Capitulo VII   Temor

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_---Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney----_

_Esta es una pequeña historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos_

_alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!....este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

**_Capitulo Narrado por. . . Mi! hika-chan!_**

**Capitulo 7**

. . Temor . .

_**..Estoy sola...**_

-No, no lo estoy. .

_**..Ellos no vendran..**_

-No,claro que vendran. .

_**..No, como estas tan segura?..**_

-Vendran porque son mis amigos. . !

Alli se encontraba Kairi, la pequeña amiga de Riku y Sora, sentada abrazando sus piernas con sus dos brazos, se sentia totalmente perdida, solo habia pasado unas cuantas horas en esa

oscuridad y se sentia como toda una vida en ella.

-Vengan rapido..Por favor_-sollozo-_

_Mientras tanto, en una dimension lejana. ._

-Este lugar me da terribles escalofrios_-susurra sora sin pretender que el otro le escuche-_

-ah? dijiste algo?_-se voltea-_ sabes,odio este lugar, me da muchos escalofrios!

_-sora no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa-_

-oye! y tu de que te ries?

-Yo, de nada!_ -sonrie- _creo que si nos hubieramos conocido en otra circunstancia Axel, podriamos haber llegado a ser amigos sabes?

-hmm, supongo._ -coloca su mano sobre su menton- _Tu tambien me caes bien, despues de todo eres muy parecido a Roxas.

-O el es parecido a mi? no deberia de ser asi?

-vuelvo a suponer lo mismo _-sonrie ligeramente y se voltea en donde no pueda mirarlo-_

-hmmp?

_-piensa-_ realmente podre matarlo? siento que roxas se sentiria muy mal si lo hago. Se que el no querria volver de esta forma. .

_**. . Axel. .**_

_Axel se voltea de nuevo y mira a Sora atentamente, el no lo habia llamado, este ultimo lo miraba extrañado._

**_. . Por favor, has lo que creas correcto para ti. ._**

_Que? acaso estaba alusinando, o habia escuchado realmente la voz de Roxas cerca?_

-Oye, porque me miras tanto Axel?

-. . . _-este simplemente no le responde y lo sujeta por el brazo-_ sigamos.

_Silencio es todo lo que se escucha, aparte de sus pasos detras del mayor. Por alguna extra a razon la "confianza" que se habia creado hace un momento se desaparecio por completo, eso_

_realmente le dio mala espina._

_Desde lejos Riku los seguia con cautela, para no ser visto por Axel._

-que pasa? derrepente siento una punzada en mi pecho, como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasar. . _-continua caminando cautelosamente- _Por un momento parecio que Axel se estaba

ablandando, pero de rrepente su expresion se torno completamente diferente, esto no me gusta para nada _-aprieta fuertemente su mano en su recien adquirida espada- _maldicion, no

pensaras matarlo enserio verdad Axel?

_Al decir esto ultimo, Riku siente panico, este panico casi le hace perder la cordura pero todo regreso a la normalidad, bueno, no exactamente a la normalidad, ese sentimiento se cambio_

_a un sentimiento de rabia, celos y algo mas que no podia explicar, cuando vio que Axel habia empujado a Sora hasta una pared, besandolo con mucha intensidad._

-¡.. !_-Sora estaba estupefacto, no sabia que sentir, que pensar, el no habia pasado por esto antes, o al menos eso creia el._

_Axel se separa al cabo de unos segundos y mira a sora directo a los ojos_

_-sora se sonroja levemente_- P-Porque demonios hiciste eso?

-Para comprobar algo.

-comprobar que?

-Esto. . -_señala a sora y lo golpea con sus dos dedos en la frente- _Roxas, por favor, no te escondas mas.

S_i hubiera pasado un segundo mas Riku hubiera salido inmediatamente para golpear al mayor, pero, se contubo al darse cuenta de que el cabello y los ojos de "su" Sora, habian cambiado._

-Axel. . _-ahora su voz era muy diferente-_ Sabes que esto es temporal, no?

-Si, y solo con eso me basta para lo que te voy a decir.

-Dime.

-Roxas. . _-se acerca mas a el hasta quedar frente a frente como lo habia hecho antes con Sora.-_

_Roxas no mira hacia ningun otro lado ni por un segundo._

-Si no quieres que yo te reviva asesinando a Sora. . entonces yo tampoco deberia vivir

-Callate. . ._-cierra los ojos fuertemente y aprieta su puño-_ CALLATE! _-se prepara para golpearlo pero Axel detiene su puño-_ Estas loco si crees que dejare que te suicides!

-No, no me suicidare, dejare que alguien mas tome mi vida.

-No, aun asi seria suicidio porque tu querrias eso, solo que tu no lo harias. _-ciertas lagrimas comienzan a salir de su rostro-_ prefiero pasar aqui adentro de sora lo que dure su vida viendote, a

tener que estar aqui encerrado sabiendo que tu ya no estas!

-Para mi es lo mismo!_-lo sujeta por los hombros-_estoy aqui afuera y sin embargo no puedo estar a tu lado!

-No, no quiero . . _-Roxas dirige su mirada al suelo-_ No quiero que mueras, si lo haces, jamas te lo perdonare. .

-espera, roxas!

-jamas. .

_El cabello y los ojos de sora/roxas regresan a la normalidad, y el cae lentamente hacia el suelo, sin embargo no llega a este, porque es atrapado por Axel segundos antes._

-Que. . ? que deberia hacer?_-axel abraza inconscientemente el cuerpo de sora, hasta que lo carga en su espalda y comienza a caminar hacia mas adentro de ese edificio-_

_Riku no daba presencia a lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, en un instante Axel **besa** a Sora apasionadamente, y al otro este comienza a brillar extraño y su cabello comienza a_

_cambiar, al igual que el color de sus ojos. Al otro escucha claramente un nombre salir de los labios de Axel "Roxas", esto lo deja aun mas aturdido habia estado hablando con Roxas XIII?_

_Y si era asi, porque el otro lloraba? ahora se dio cuenta de que realmente el nunca entendio nada. _

**Fin Capitulo 7**

¡Bieen! este fic esta llegando a su final, se que hoy no aclare mucho de lo que harian en el edificio, no ha llegado al climax, pero quise cambiar eso para mostrar el lado de roxas que habia

estado _"durmiendo"_ desde hace tiempo, advierto que el proximo capitulo sera el antepenultimo. . ahora quiero que respondan esta pregunta =) . . .!

_**Como quieren que termine el fic?. . Con un final feliz, o un final triste y dramatico?**_

Respondan en los rewvies! eso influira en mi decision ^^

**FIC BY: HIKA-CHAN /hikaru kurai**

**N/A: Tal vez halla un especial ! . .quien sabe? necesito animos para hacerlo =)**


	8. Capitulo VIII Por favor,solo no mueras!

**EL libro que guarda mi historia**

_-Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, propiedad de Square Enix and Disney-_

_Esta es una peque a historia de riku&sora y axel&roxas, su ambiente serian los mismos que los del juego, los diferentes mundos que visitaron y mundos_

_alternos creados por mi, espero les guste.._

_-WARNING!...este fic es shonen ai (chicoXchico) si no te gusta no te molestes en leerlo..ok..ya fuiste advertido...!_

**LEEME: **

**¡De verdad lamento no haber subido mas capitulos! He estado muy ocupada con mis clases y no había tenido tiempo ni momentos de inspiración para escribir! espero me perdonen y sigan leyendo mis fics U_U! Bueno, sin mas..aqui va el cap!**

_Capitulo narrado por...Todos!_

**Capitulo 8-**

****Penultimo capitulo ****

...Please, just don t die!...

_Silence _

_Just that.._

_Just silence.._

* * *

**Narrado por Roxas**

_Es oscuro, Tenebroso, hace que a cualquier persona se le pongan los pelos del cuerpo de gallina pero aun asi..estoy aqui._

_Estoy aqui soportando todo este dolor, muriendo poco a poco mientras veo que cada dia pasa y pasa..pero aun asi..._

_Yo estoy aqui._

_Y no voy a volver si matas._

_No voy a volver si tomas esa desicion._

_Y si mueres, sora y yo moriremos rapidamente._

_Lo matare lentamente con el dolor de tu muerte, en mi alma, aunque no lo desee._

_Asi que por favor..solo.._

_Asegurate de tomar **esa** desicion._

_No, yo...yo me asegurare de que tomes **esa** desicion._

* * *

_Pain_

_ I feel pain _

_So much pein.._

**Narrado por Kairi.**

-Chicos..me siento tan sola aqui..

_En ese instante aparece Hikaru a unos cuantos metros cerca de mi._

-Hikaru!_-Me levanto rapidamente y me acerco-_ dime! sora ya esta a salvo? has venido por mi?

-No Kairi, el aun no esta a salvo_-veo que esta ansiosa o algo angustiada, eso me preocupa-_Vine a decirte algo muy importante.

-algo importante? que ocurre..?

-Es solo que...sus vidas no seran las mismas de antes..ustedes tres no podran estar juntos nunca mas.

-Que..? de que hablas? estas bromeando no?

_Mis oidos no daban credito a lo que escuche luego de eso. No, no podia ser cierto! jamas aceptaria eso!_

_Mi corazon se destroza lentamente._

_Mi mente no sabe que pensar._

_Confusion, solo siento eso._

_Por que tiene que ser asi? por que nos pasa todo esto? por que no los volveria a ver jamas?_

_Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vi una gran oscuridad acercandose antes de desmayarme y un "Lo siento" proveniente de Hikaru._

_En definitiva, era una completa desgraciada, ahora si que estoy sola._

_

* * *

_

**Narracion hecha por mi.**

_Axel a apresurado su paso, cada vez esta mas cerca del final, piensa en todo lo que hara cuando llege, pero aun sus ideas no son claras. Realmente quiere escuchar a Roxas, pero no _

_puede, lo que le pide es imposible, su corazon no estaba listo._

"Ja, si claro, como si tuviera corazon.."

_Una gran luz termina con la gran oscuridad del pasillo. Ha llegado, es el momento y nada importa. El hara lo necesario para traer a roxas de vuelta._

-Despierta-_mueve a sora de un lado a otro hasta que este despierta-_

-que..?._.-sora mira hacia alrrededor_- nosotros..llegamos?

-Si. Y necesito que estes despierto-

_A Sora se le hace un gran nudo en la garganta. Era el momento, tal vez moriria o tal vez roxas se apoderaria de su cuerpo y su alma quedaria atrapada en algun otro lugar. Pero un hecho _

_era que estaba asustado._

-Que vas a hacer?_-no era momento de darle mas vueltas, si no sabria rapido, el se volveria loco-_

_Axel se voltea y lo mira directamente a los ojos, con un dejo de pena en ellos._

-_Ahora estoy mas asustado._-Piensa sora-

-Lo siento...Pero roxas es mas importante para mi que tu.

-hmp.._-Asi que soy importante para el? si lo soy..no debes matarme, por favor, no lo hagas..!-_

_De un momento a otro, en las manos de Axel se presentan dos armas letales, el las conocia perfectamente, siempre las veia en su sueño, aunque no se acordara de todo, podia acordase _

_de eso._

* * *

**Narrado por Axel**

-Axel..._-sora baja la cabeza y una sonrisa triste se posa en sus labios-_espero...que seas muy feliz con Roxas

**_Oh no._**

**_Tengo que apresurarme! o sino no podre hacerlo..!_**

-Te prometo que sera rapido, no te dolera.._-digo mirandolo directamente a los ojos-_

**_No..otra vez no._**

**_Ha comenzado a salir agua de sus ojos._**

**_El esta llorando._**

**_No quiero que sufra..._**

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer..yo..yo solo me arrepiento..de no haber visto por ultima vez a kairi..y sobretodo..a riku.._-sore se acerca a Axel y lo abraza-_ Hazlo ya.

* * *

**Narrado por riku**

-MALDICION!-

_No lo podia creer, ese tipo se habia dado cuenta de su presencia desde que entro y se aseguro de que no me entrometiera._

**_ Ha puesto una barrera en ese lugar, no puedo __entrar..maldicion maldicion maldicion sora! como carajo voy a ayudarte ahora?_**

_Sintio panico y terror, Axel saca sus armas, camina frente a sora y las enciende en una gran llamarada._

_**No. No. No!**_

-SORA!-

_**Comienzo a golpear fuertemente la barrera, no, nada, no se rompe, le doy con la llave-espada que me dio hikaru, pero aun asi, nada..Por favor! rompete! no puedo dejarle **_

_**morir!**_

-MALDICION!-

**_Siento las palpitaciones de mi corazon acelerado, sudo, estoy cansado, he puesto todo mi poder en destruir la barrera, y todavia nada, no..no puede ser..NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!_**

_El jamas lo aceptaria._

_

* * *

_

**Narrado por Axel.**

_Axel empuja delicadamente a sora a una distancia prudente. Lo mira a los ojos nuevamente. Se da cuenta como a visto la cara mas sincera del chico, era tan igual a el..._

_Pero eso no lo detendria._

_Aunque Roxas le odiase, el seguiria con su accion._

_Ya no habia marcha atras._

_Este era el momento y no lo iba a perder, su tiempo alli se acababa._

-Adios, Sora...-

* * *

**Bien, ha terminado la historia por hoy! Leanme la proxima semana!**

**Atte: Hika-Chan**


End file.
